In a conventional technology, in a motion guide device such as linear guide, linear guide device, ball spline device, ball screw device or the like, members or parts constituting such devices are subjected to repeated rolling motion, sliding motion or the like motion, and accordingly, such constituting members or parts are formed generally of a metal material having high hardness such as high carbon chromium bearing steel, stainless steel, case hardening steel or like.
However, in recent years, it has been required to realize a device having light weight in requirement of widening applicable range of the motion guide devices, and in order to satisfy such requirement, some ideas for the light weighting have been proposed. For example, the following Patent Publication 1 discloses an invention in which an aluminium alloy is used for a member constituting a guide rail as a track member for the purpose of lightening the linear guide device.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H02-309011